


二季十三話後小話

by Wett



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wett/pseuds/Wett
Summary: 二期結束後妄想ry。CP：殤浪、殤凜
Relationships: 殤凜 - Relationship, 殤浪
Kudos: 2





	二季十三話後小話

丹翡和捲殘雲將一行人留宿，殤不患雖然推託再三，但被凜雪鴉勸了下來，讓小夫妻高興的張羅了一下午。  
伯陽候則是說既然劍已託付，他也可以安心去找其他還留存的護印師以及稟報皇上，商討重建仙鎮城的事宜，便先行離去了。

晚餐時聽著凜雪鴉的天南地北一通胡說八道，把三人對付龍和婁震戒的過程講的活靈活現還加油添醋了一些沒有的小細節進去，讓殤不患一邊吃飯還要一邊吐嘈他，聆牙還會時不時的跟凜雪鴉吵起來，搞得餐桌上小夫妻笑個不停，好不熱鬧。  
浪巫謠則是坐在殤不患旁邊安靜吃飯，若有人問他問題則一律交由聆牙回答，在捲殘雲小聲的問殤不患他的貌美夥伴是不是啞巴時，殤不患看了他一眼，他這才用不大的音量說了聲：「不是。」

情緒一緩和下來，沒多久前受的傷就開始隱隱作痛，雖然在和婁震戒開打前已經稍微做了點應急處理，但傷口深的地方疼痛還是悄悄蔓延了開來。  
察覺浪巫謠的動作遲緩、一動手臂就皺眉的情況，殤不患趁著捲殘雲在和凜雪鴉說話時悄聲問他：「你不舒服要不要先去休息？」  
看了一眼凜雪鴉，浪巫謠搖搖頭。  
只要還有一口氣，他就要盯著凜雪鴉，以免他又對殤不患打什麼歪主意。

聽聆牙講過浪巫謠相當警戒凜雪鴉的事情，讓殤不患重重嘆口氣。  
「傷口不好好處理會出事的，你先去沐浴，我等等跟他們拿些傷藥給你……放心，有護印師夫婦在，我不會有事的。」殤不患不斷好言相勸下，浪巫謠才終於點了頭，由聆牙跟眾人告辭後便先行退席了。

殤不患從丹翡那兒拿了些上好的傷藥，在晚餐結束時回到他和浪巫謠的客房裡。  
推開門就見到坐在桌沿，光裸著上身拿針線修補衣物破綻處的浪巫謠，身上幾道殷紅的傷口在他白皙的肌膚上險得特別刺眼；右肩窩還在滲血的傷口讓他拿著針線的手有些微微顫抖。  
他本來就不擅長針線活，現在更是縫的歪七扭八，聆牙還趁他雙手沒空，落井下石的在旁邊說能把一條洞縫成兩條洞也是種才能……之類的風涼話，導致本來就不常笑的他現在眉頭皺的簡直能擰出水來。  
「好了，這我明天幫你，先放下吧。」殤不患將手上的傷藥晃了晃，浪巫謠聽話的將手上的活放下，看著殤不患將一旁椅子拖來在他眼前坐下。  
「你真是一天到晚亂來啊……」數了數對方身上的傷後，殤不患嘆口氣，浪巫謠只是面無表情的看著他。  
「你還敢說！要不是你想把魔劍目錄交給那些不可靠的人保管，也不會有後面這一連串的事了！」聆牙忿忿不平的叫著，卻被浪巫謠伸手摀住它的嘴。  
「不患沒有錯。」浪巫謠低聲的說。  
「呃……不，這前因後果說起來真的……」殤不患抓抓鼻子，要是真要挖歷史，那得要從十幾年前的西幽挖起了。  
「不患沒有錯。」浪巫謠只是低下頭，重複了一次剛才的話。  
浪巫謠話語中摻雜的一絲憂傷，殤不患再遲鈍也聽出來了，他所謂的「沒有錯」怕是包含了殤不患不告而別、一走就是毫無音訊的這兩年吧。  
殤不患自知理虧也不說話了，只是將藥罐打開，將膏狀的藥物小心翼翼的抹在浪巫謠的傷口處，藥物的刺痛感讓他忽地縮了下身子，但很快又坐好，乖乖的讓殤不患把他身上的傷口都抹上藥。  
「你腳有受傷嗎？」殤不患的問題得到的答案是浪巫謠的搖頭，但知道對方習性的他還是迅速抓住他的腳，確認他的褲子上有沒有什麼新的補丁痕跡。

以前在西幽時，浪巫謠受了傷也不講，甚至問了也不說，直到被殤不患逮了幾次他自己偷偷上藥或在激戰中出現遲鈍時才會曝光，從此殤不患都會特別注意這點。  
萬幸浪巫謠的針線活不好，無法將衣服修復到完好如初的地步，因此要是他衣物上有新的修補痕跡便可得知他是否受了新傷。

確認沒有新的修補痕跡後，殤不患才將他的腳放下，不顧聆牙在一邊尖叫什麼「殤不患非禮啊——！」之類的，他看著浪巫謠不知道是不是因為燭光而顯得有些發紅的臉頰，又摸摸他的額頭。  
「應該是沒發燒吧……你今晚好好休息，我會守著門讓你睡個好覺的。」殤不患說完便站起身卻幾乎在同時被抓住了袖子。  
「我相信你的朋友，所以……」你可以不要離開嗎？  
「別擔心，你也相當疲累了吧？我就在門外，有什麼事情讓聆牙喊我一聲就是了。」殤不患說完後看了一眼整潔的床，知道他意思的浪巫謠只能站了起來，抱起聆牙爬上床，在殤不患的目光下將被子蓋的嚴實後用那對在燭光下染上橘光的湖水綠眼眸向殤不患眨了眨，權當道個晚安便閉上了眼，聆牙俏皮的說了聲「晚安囉，殤不患哥哥！」殤不患豎起食指噓了聲，拿起桌上那襲華美的紅色華服和針線悄悄的離開了。

一出房門，迎面而來的便是高掛於空的滿月和坐在走廊欄杆上的白髮美男子，他輕輕吐了口煙，眼角彎了起來看著手上抱著衣服的殤不患。  
「看來你需要幫忙啊？」  
「要是讓他知道這衣服給你補過，他會寧可光著身子吧。」殤不患不客氣的說了，凜雪鴉也不生氣，只是用煙斗敲敲身邊的空位，殤不患回頭確認了眼門的方向，也不客氣的坐在了他身邊。  
「浪大俠對丹翡和捲殘雲的態度和對我差真多，明明都是拯救過世界的人，這差別待遇真讓人傷心啊。」  
「嘿，你睜眼說瞎話也別說的太扯了，是個人都知道有多少禍是你惹出來的吧？」殤不患不客氣的一邊回嘴，一邊也將手上的衣服分類，先拿起最裡頭的短衣，小心拆掉浪巫謠拙劣的修補，再仔細將破掉的地方一一縫補。  
「沒想到殤大俠的修補技術還不錯嘛，魔劍目錄也是你自己修補的不是嗎？看來再加強一點你就可以去參加京城舉辦的女紅選秀大賽囉。」凜雪鴉抽著煙斗，興味盎然的盯著他手上的動作，殤不患對他這番調侃只是嘖了一聲。

「殤大俠在西幽也很常幫浪大俠補衣服嗎？」  
在好一陣子的無語後，凜雪鴉又開口，這時殤不患已經在縫最後一道裂縫了。  
「嗯？啊……算是吧，這身衣服是公主當年為了討好他而派皇宮中的繡坊特意做的，可說是價值連城啊！」殤不患停了一下又繼續說下去「他雖然不在意這身衣服有多少價值，但對懂的人來講還是會心疼啊，好歹也是他人的心血吶。」殤不患將補好的短衣甩了甩，滿意看著修補完成的它。  
「……殤大俠對浪大俠真是上心呢。」凜雪鴉語調有些低的說道，殤不患將短衣折好後拿起外掛的部分，看了他一眼；但凜雪鴉沒看向他，只是盯著天空中的月亮，吸了口煙。  
「畢竟是夥伴啊，不就該互相幫忙嗎？」殤不患理所當然的回答，讓凜雪鴉不著痕跡的頓了一下。  
「我跟你們……不，殤大俠不算夥伴嗎？」  
「哈？」  
殤不患從手工中抬起頭，剛好對上凜雪鴉瞇著鮮紅的雙眸，那眼眸中的情緒和話語中比煙草還要苦澀的語氣讓他愣住了。  
「你……該怎麼說呢……跟你有關係絕對不會有什麼好事啊。」殤不患含糊的蒙混過凜雪鴉的問題，對方也知道他是在逃避，但也沒追問下去，只是沉默的繼續吞雲吐霧，偶爾拿起那襲華美的袍子細看，像是在研究上頭的西幽繡工。

兩人間有些尷尬的沉默了一段時間，直到殤不患將外掛補好，準備縫補最麻煩的袍子時。  
浪巫謠的紅袍上用金絲線繡著奢華的鳳凰尾圖樣，布料也是上好的絹絲，若有一點髒污和破損，修起來都會十分昂貴且麻煩，但從浪巫謠跟著殤不患到處流浪開始，就算殤不患再怎麼小心，袍子上出現的各種修補痕跡還是顯得刺眼無比。  
殤不患拿起那件袍子，翻來覆去卻都找不到任何需要修補的地方，就算對了短衣上應當有裂縫的位置也沒有任何痕跡，不只沒有痕跡，就連以前補過的那些地方也不見任何修補痕跡，整件袍子簡直像新的一樣。  
「怎麼可能！這是怎麼做到的？」殤不患震驚的看看袍子又看看凜雪鴉，對方只是笑著吐了口煙。  
「殤大俠未免太小看我的手藝了，這種上質的袍子不仔細點修補可是會把絲線弄壞的。」凜雪鴉邊說邊撩起袍子下擺，小心撫過上頭的鳳凰圖騰，金色的絲線在月光下閃閃發光，顯得高貴非凡。  
「你是故意的對吧……浪絕對會發現這是你補的。」殤不患頭痛的看著修補完美的袍子，一邊想著要怎麼跟浪巫謠解釋這件事。  
「哈哈，殤大俠居然是先擔心浪大俠的反應嗎？」凜雪鴉不禁失笑，他的確是出於看好戲的心態將袍子修整完成的，要是那個整天視他為眼中釘、肉中刺的浪巫謠知道袍子是他整好的……那他到底會不會穿這件衣服呢？  
「別看他平常那麼沈默，要是鬧起彆扭可是相當麻煩的。」殤不患雖然嘴上那麼說，但還是將袍子仔細的整理好和其他衣服放在了一起。  
「所以說，殤大俠——」  
殤不患拿好衣服，聽到凜雪鴉的聲音一抬頭，就正對著凜雪鴉那張好看到令人生氣的臉，近的能聞到他唇間的煙草味，而且距離還在縮短，只聽他輕聲的說道：「你還沒道謝呢。」  
在兩唇即將相碰的瞬間，一陣尖銳的風嘯聲切破門直襲向凜雪鴉，他迅速向後一縮，即時閃過被音刃斬首的命運。  
「浪！」殤不患被嚇了一跳，從被破壞的房門能看到坐在床沿，手上抱著聆牙，還裸著上身的浪巫謠一臉冰霜的瞪著凜雪鴉。  
「唉呀呀，殤不患你真是個罪惡的男人啊……」聆牙用著相當無奈的聲調說著，讓殤不患差點沒翻個大白眼。

——你以為我想啊！

「你果然該死。」  
眼看浪巫謠邊說邊撫上琴弦，凜雪鴉發出「唷」的一聲，趕緊退後一大步，躲到從房間裡看不到的角度。  
「唉呀，看起來我還是先回去休息了，殤大俠你要向浪大俠好好解釋解釋我們之間的關係啊！」凜雪鴉丟下這句話後就像煙一樣的消失了。  
「我們之間沒有任何關係——！」  
殤不患邊叫邊轉頭看向浪巫謠，只見對方橘紅色的頭髮簡直就要豎起來了，指套掐的聆牙發出尖叫，握著琴身的指關節都泛白了。  
「我從門上紙窗的倒影都看到了哦！凜那傢伙都快親上去了吧？沒想到你們是這種關係！」聆牙唯恐天下不亂的叫著。  
「不是，那是他——」殤不患百口莫辯，同時又聽到腳步聲和護印師夫婦的「怎麼了！敵襲？」「殤大俠您沒事吧？」的驚叫聲向著這邊過來。  
看著被切成兩半的門和床沿皺著臉、一臉泫然欲泣的浪巫謠，殤不患再度用兩手抱住了頭……

——前途多災多難……


End file.
